A New Beginning
by Loreal
Summary: Rick gets a phone call and goes to help an old friend.


A NEW BEGINNING

By: LML

She stood there in the middle of the crowd and turned her back to the sea faces. In her hand she held the bouquet of beautiful flowers. She closed her eyes, counted to three, and tossed the bunch of flowers.

All the unmarried females ran to get it, however, none of them were able to reach it. The recipient of the bouquet was her best friend and former partner, Police Detective Sergeant Rick Hunter.

"Not fair!" One of the girls said with mock hurt and sarcasm. "He's not even a woman."

"Oh well. I guess this means he's the next one to get married." DeeDee said laughing. DeeDee made her way over to Rick's side and stood beside him for a quick picture.

Rick put his arm around the woman he'd come to both know and love as deeply as he could ever love anyone. The photographer snapped the picture, and DeeDee went to step away. Rick didn't want to let her leave. He knew that if he let go now he'd lose her. But in truth, he'd already lost her. She'd been lost to him when he hadn't confronted their past with her until it had caused some serious tension in their work. If only he'd confronted their past before things got out of hand.

DeeDee turned and hugged her best friend tightly. "I'm going to miss you. You've been so helpful to me and you were always there when I needed you. Thanks a lot, Big Guy."

"You're welcome. And if there's ever anything you need, you know my number."

One year later

RICK HUNTER SAT IN HIS LIVING ROOM, JUST LOOKING AT THE LARGE AMOUNT OF PHOTOGRAPHS SCATTERED ALL AROUND. He sat there, just looking at the pictures scattered all around. A few of them were family photographs, but the majority of them were pictures of both DeeDee and himself. He missed her so incredibly much, but what could he do? She was happily married and living in London with her husband. She wasn't DeeDee McCall any longer, but was now known as DeeDee Turner.

He sat looking at the picture of the two of them taken at her wedding. He had his arm around her and was enjoying the moment. So was she, he noticed as he looked at her beautiful face. Just then his phone rang, bringing him back into the present. He lifted the reciever and spoke into the phone.

"Hello,"

For a moment he thought it was a prank call, but then he heard her voice. "Rick? Are you there? It's DeeDee. I need to talk to you."

His face lit up like the sun. "Hello. How are you doing? How's London?"

"London's great, but I'm not doing too well."

"DeeDee, what's going on? You don't sound yourself. Is everything all right?" He could hear her audibly begin to cry and then try to control it.

"Rick, I've got a problem. I know this is an awful lot to ask, but do you think you could come over for a visit? I think there's something we need to talk about and I'd rather not do it over the phone."

Hunter agreed and promised to be there as soon as he could make the arrangements. He called Captain DeVane and told him he needed to take some personal time for a family emergency. Next he called the airport and made arrangements to be on the next flight to London England. Finally he went and packed two large suitcases with things he'd need and left for the airport.

It was nearly five-thirty in the morning when Rick Hunter boarded the comercial flight to London. He knew full well that Charlie knew the real reason for his time off, but he was decent enough not to say anything. It had been only a month since Chris Novak, his latest partner, had transfered back to the ramparts division, and remarried her ex-husband for the sake of their nine year old daughter Allison. He was currently unassigned to anyone and he felt that he needed a change from everything that had taken place over the last year. Molenski's death had been the most difficult event, but then again, so had his reinvolvement with Sergeant Chris Novak.

He'd really carried a torch for her all these years, and when they'd made the decision to try their hand at a relationship once again he'd felt many conflicting emotions. Then when Allison had come up missing and he learned of Al Novak's undercover work in the case, this both annoyed him and made him feel very helpless. After Allison had been returned to Chris's arms, Hunter had sat her down for a serious talk. He explained to Novak that his feelings for her hadn't died, and then she told him that Al had been trying to speak with her about something very important for the past several weeks.

"Rick, he says that we've both made some very big mistakes in the past, and I agree with him. He wants the two of us to get back together and see if we can work things out this time around."

So, in the end, Rick ended up giving up on his relationship with Chris. After she'd transferred back to Ramparts, he kept to himself. He spent the rest of his flight thinking back to the days when he and DeeDee had been together as partners, and once as more than partners. This had brought back many pleasant memories and some of the little jokes they'd come up with over their six-year partnership. He recalled one memory in particular, where they were arguing over the four basic necessary food groups. He heard himself asking DeeDee, "So what are the four food groups?"

And then he heard her reply, "Order in, take out, frozen, and canned."

As soon as his plane landed in London, Hunter was off the plane and at the baggage claim in minutes. After renting a car for the duration of his stay in England, he drove over to DeeDee's house. Upon entering the neighborhood, he noticed that it was a very high-class neighborhood. He pulled up to the address that he'd committed to memory through her letters and cards over the past few months, turned off the engine, and got out of the automobile.

He had just stepped up to the front door and was about to knock when it was quickly opened and an attractive woman with an english accent informed him that Mrs. Turner was expecting him.

"She's right in there," said the woman pointing to a doorway on Hunter's left.

He entered the room and saw her instantly. She was sitting on an overstuffed sofa, reading a book. When she saw him she instantly put the book down and stood up to greet him.

"How are you? How was your trip?"

Hunter quickly closed the distance between DeeDee and himself and hugged her tightly. He could clearly see the redness of her eyes, and the slight puffiness they held. He surmised that she must have ben crying about something, and didn't want to start the reunion off by asking about a problem she might have.

"The trip was pretty good. Charlie knows I'm off for a family emergency. I wasn't going to tell him that I was coming here to see you, but I think somehow he must know because he didn't even ask me about the emergency. So how have you been? What's been going on with you?"

DeeDee looked serious as she tried to fight the oncoming tears that threatened to overtake her emotions. Hunter saw this and wanted to comfort her. He walked her back to the couch and sat her down. He sat beside her and draped his strong arm around her shoulders. The tears overtook her emotional state and she began crying uncontrolably.

"I found out last week that I'm pregnant. But Alex says he doesn't want kids right away. I mean he told me that he wants them someday, but not right away. I just..."

Hunter just sat there letting her cry and wrapped her in a gentle hug. "everything's going to be all right. You should be happy you're expecting. Have you told Alex about the baby?"

She shook her head no. "I tried to aproach the subject but he just refused to listen. He walked out of the house that night and came back the next evening. When I questioned him about where he went he told me that he'd been at his office. But that wasn't true because I called there later on that night and tried to reach him."

Not wanting to voice his thoughts on where Alex had spent the night, but yet at the same time wanting to ease her worry, Hunter simply said that maybe it was just something he was shocked by. DeeDee disagreed with him, saying that there was something else that bothered her.

"For the past two months I've been spending the better part of the nights alone. Rick I'm already through my first trimester of the pregnancy. Over the past two months he hasn't been acting like himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He's become distant. He won't talk to me, and when I try to approach him, he just pushes me away as if I were a business deal gone wrong. And then there's this little baby. When we first talked about having kids, he seemed so excited about becoming a father. He told me that he definitely wants kids. But then he said he doesn't want them right away."

Just as she was about to say something else, Alex Turner came into the room. He first looked at DeeDee and then at Rick. He tried to cover up his anger at seeing another man with his wife, but Rick was quick at noticing such things. He kept his mouth shut and tried to act pleasant toward the man.

"Hi. How you doing, ?Alex?" Hunter offered.

"Hi, Rick." Alex looked at DeeDee and smiled sweetly. "Honey, I need to talk to you for a moment. Could we go in the other room?"

DeeDee made as if to get up and follow Alex. Hunter went to exit the room, but DeeDee stopped him. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Hunter sat back down on the couch and waited patiently. Not five minutes later he could hear Alex's voice raising in anger, and DeeDee's voice trying to keep things calm.

"Why is it always that whenever there's a problem you call him in to help you solve it? You're my wife for God's sakes, and I won't have my wife running into another man's arms simply because she's got a problem! Why don't you ever try talking to me?"

"I do try, but every time I say something you don't like you walk out that door and I don't see you for at least a day at a time. You tell me you want kids, but not right now. You tell me I could get a job, but then when I find one I'm happy with you've got a problem. I want to go out with a couple of friends, but you seem to think I'm having an afair. I'm not the one with the problem here. You are Alex, and it ends here. I tried to tell you last week that I found out I'm pregnant."

Hunter heard Alex's voice raise even louder. "You can't be pregnant DeeDee we haven't made love in over two months! The only way you could be pregnant is if you were seeing someone else on the side."

"Oh, Alex that's not true and you know it. And for your information I'm nearly three and a half months pregnant with your child. I tried to tell you but you walked out the door and said you didn't want to hear it."

The next thing he heard was the sharp crack of someone being slapped. He was off the couch and heading in the direction where DeeDee and Alex were arguing. He got there just in time to see Alex raise his hand to her a second time.

"Don't even think about it." Hunter stepped behind the man and grabbed ahold of him with enough force to throw him off balance.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? You're just pissed because she's my wife and not yours. Get over it Hunter, I won and you lost. She doesn't love you."

Hunter, still holding onto Alex, turned and pinned him against the nearest wall. "You're not going to hit her again. Do you understand me? Now apologize to her."

"I don't have to do anything you say. You don't run my life, and you can't have her! She's my wife."

Alex hauled off and slugged Hunter as hard as he could. Fortunately, however, HUnter was ready for him. He suckerpunched Alex as hard as he could and let him fall to the floor. He turned to DeeDee and gently took her by the shoulders. "Come on. You're getting out of here. Pack a suitcase."

She started to protest but thought better of it. She headed in the direction of the bedroom, and Alex tried to follow her. Hunter stopped him before he could even get up off the floor.

"She's leaving with me, and you're not going to follow us. You've caused enough damage in her life."

"You son of a bitch. She's my wife, and you're not taking her anywhere. I can't believe she considers you to be her friend. You! Someone who would sacrifice her happiness just to get her into bed."

Hunter held off on hitting Turner. Instead he leaned down close enough so that only Alex could hear him and whispered, "I don't like you Alex. In fact, I think it was a mistake, you coming back into her life. But I didn't say anything before because I wanted to see DeeDee happy. But from what I've seen today, I honestly don't believe you're the right thing for her. You're just lucky I'm in a generous mood. If I weren't, you wouldn't be alive right now."

Hunter rose from the floor and waited for DeeDee to return. In less than a few minutes, DeeDee appeared with two suitcases.

With in the next twenty minutes, Rick and DeeDee were in the rental car and heading for a hotel. DeeDee had been silent ever since they left the house. Hunter finally broke the silence.

"I need to know DeeDee. Has he hit you before?" She didn't answer his question, just stared at the landscape out the car's window. Hunter tried again. "DeeDee tell me the truth. Has Alex hit you before?"

"Yes. But it's nothing serious." DeeDee tried to stop herself from crying again. Hunter pulled the car off the road and turned off the engine. He turned to DeeDee and wrapped both his arms around her.

"DeeDee you don't deserve to be hit by anyone. Just like he doesn't deserve you in his life."

He bent his head down to meet hers and touched his lips to the side of her face. He told her that it was all going to be okay. The next thing she knew she was trying to kiss him. But he put a hand to her lips.

"No. Not like this. Not here. I do love you DeeDee. I just don't want to hurt you."

Once they reached the hotel, Hunter helped DeeDee with her bags, and then told her to sit down. He ordered room service, and then got his bags into the room and organized his things.

When their food arrived he set it on the table and tried to get DeeDee to eat. "Come on. You've got to eat something."

"I'm not hungry. Could we just talk for a minute please?"

Hunter seated himself beside her on the double bed. She visibly relaxed more once he put a protective arm around her shoulders. She slid a little closer to him and he tightened his hold subconsciously.

"What's up? If you are angry with me for punching Alex out and practically ordering you to come with me, then I'msorry. But I just couldn't see him hurt you like that."

"No. It's not that. I'm actually glad you did that. I've got to make a confession to you. When I said he hit me before, and that it wasn't a big deal, I was wrong. It started shortly after we moved to England. He was almost convinced that I had a thing for you, and that I would leave him and run back into your arms. I can't say that it wasn't something I didn't take into consideration. I had to restrain myself from calling you the first time he hit me. But once I learned I was pregnant, well that put a whole different spin on things."

"What will you do about Alex? I mean after all he is the father of this child, and you have to take into consideration the possibility that he might, in the future, want to play a role in this child's life."

"I've thought about that. Since he has made no claim to the baby, I'll just leave the country. There isn't really anything holding me here. I was wondering if I could travel back with you."

He told her it would be no trouble. "I've got at least two weeks. Let's take a few days here and see what comes of it. Then when we go home we can try and settle things from there on out."

He wrapped his other arm around her tightly and just held her. He enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. Eventually, he rose, retrieved their food, and they dug in.

Over the next few days, the two of them began to seriously discuss their feelings on certain issues, namely, their feelings for one another. Things had changed in their relationship. They weren't partners, but they had formed a new partnership.

Hunter had refused to make DeeDee sleep in another room, so he opted to sleep on the floor. After much persuasion on DeeDee's part, he found himself lying beside her in the double bed. Once they returned to LA she wanted to get out of his hair. But Hunter wouldn't stand for it. He simply refused to let her leave him.

"Just stay with me. It makes more sense for you to stay with someone, especially if you're an expectant mother." Hunter had told her when she had suggested the idea of getting her own place.

Whatever convincing words of wisdom he'd said to her, they all worked. Hunter did everything for DeeDee. He started out by buying her some maternity clothes, and over the next few months, grew accostumed to the prospect of being a father. He'd spoken to Charlie once they had returned from England, and Charlie couldn't have been happier.

"It's about damn time you two got together. But what about Alex Turner?"

"He won't be laying claim to this child. I don't think he wants to face criminal charges, do you?" Hunter quipped.

"I have evidence to substantiate my claims of abuse and child endangerment. Any court in this country would most likely convict him." DeeDee had told the captain when she visited.

"I understand. I'm just worried about you. If anything even feels wrong I want you to call me immediately. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Charlie. You've been a great friend to me over the last few years. Thank you for everything."

Five months later, DeeDee gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She lay in the bed in her private room, holding her son in her arms. Rick sat beside her bedside, gazing upon her beautiful face and that of the sleeping baby in her arms. Just then the door opened and Charlie entered carrying a large box of baby things, and a bouquette of flowers.

"Here." Charlie said handing the package to Hunter. "This is from everyone back at the precinct. The flowers are from me. What's the baby's name?"

"Well, Charlie, we haven't found the perfect name for him just yet."

"What? No name! Well we've got to fix that immediately."

Charlie smiled at the baby and at his two friends. DeeDee looked at Rick and the two of them looked at the baby in DeeDee's arms. Then they glanced back over to Charlie. "Well," DeeDee began, "how would you feel if we named him after you, Charlie?"

"I think it's a great idea." Hunter smiled and slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and withdrew a little wrapped package. He handed it over to DeeDee and popped the question. "DeeDee McCall, will you marry me?"

At first she didn't know what to say. But then she contemplated all that they'd been through since the day they'd first met. "Yes, Hunter, I'll marry you."

Charlie smiled at his former detective and his star detective. "I think I like the sound of Charles M. Hunter."

THE END


End file.
